The Jester's Lullaby
by RainiDayz
Summary: When the Listener has a Nightmare, it is Faithful Cicero who allows her to sleep.


©2012-2013 *VirulentRequiem on Deviantart for the song.

* * *

The blade sliced easily through the flesh, the man grinning all the while as he did it. She tried scream, tried to say 'stop', but it only escaped her as a soft moan as she turned. He chuckled lowly to himself as he worked, the blood splattered quickly onto the walls as she tried to move away.

"Stop." She said softly, barely audible from her lips but fast growing. "Stop!" He laughed as he cut away, his victem screaming echoing through her ears. "Stop!" She shouted now.

There was a loud bang and she shot up, covered in cold sweat and shaking fast as her heart lept from her chest. She almost screamed at the man in the doorway until he cocked his head.

"My Listener?" He stood straightly and shealthed his dagger as he approached her.

Cicero had been attending to the Night Mother, readying to oil her when he heard a noise from the back rooms. He followed it carefully, ready to strike. At the Lister's shout he pulled out his ebony dagger and pounced into the room, eyes darting around for the source of the intruder who would soon be serving Sithis. At the sight of the Listener, he had known she had been having a nightmare.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerningly.

She gulped and nodded. "Yes," her voice quivered softly. "it was just a dream." The images of the man's killings flashed through her mind and she shuttered.

"Is there anything faithful Cicero can do for you? Get you a sweet roll? Or read you a story?"

She thought a moment and nodded. "A sweet roll sounds nice."

The jester smiled. "Then Cicero shall get you one."

He turned and left the room, returning with two of the beloved treats. The Listener took one appreciatively and ate with him as he tried to lift her mood, telling silly jokes that were both their favorites and laughing so loudly she was surprised the redguard hadn't come in to scold them.

"Is there anything else humble Cicero can do?" He asked as they finished their sweet.

The Listener thought as she laid in bed, she wasn't ready to sleep yet. "Could you sing to me?" She asked. "One of the songs you do when we're not on a contract?"

Cicero nodded. "Of course!" He chuckled. "Anyone you have in mind?"

"Madness is Merriment?" She asked kindly, wondering if he would.

One day the sanctuary was emptied of assassins, each out on contracts. Except for Cicero, who cared for the mother. The Listener was the first to return, in sneaking the back way, she had heard the jester singing a continuing version of one of his songs. Madness is Merriment, suddenly sounded not so merry, but sorrowful and of hurt. But when he came to the end, she learned the song was older, before she had become the Listener.

Cicero looked to her for a moment, subtly unsure. "If that is what the Listener wants to hear..."

"You don't have to." She spoke up. "It's just, one of my favorites." She paused for a moment. "It's... you."

The jester stared at her then smiled. "The Cicero shall sing it for you, my Listener." He said proudly and started his song.

.

_Madness is merriment_

_The merry man's fight_

_To hold on to sanity_

_Lost in the night_

_The silence so empty_

_Held smothering tight_

_Even blind eyes could see_

_There's no end in sight_

_His family gone_

_When things had felt right_

_Hunted and burned_

_In flames so bright_

_Their acceptance a memory_

_Seeming so faint_

_When consumed by the jester_

_Who's laughter did taint_

_No one to hold him_

_No one who speaks_

_No one to tell him_

_The words that he seeks_

_Praying for a whisper_

_To end his heart's strife_

_The echoing laughter_

_Creeps into his life_

_._

He finished on a note that seemed both joyful and sad, but smiled as the Listener did.

"Thank you." She said pulling up the fur cover.

"You're more than welcome." he assured. "Is there anything else Cicero can do?"

She pondered a final request, still frightened of her earlier dream that was now all but forgotten. She turned to him. "You've done so much already," she started "but, do you think you could do one more, small thing?"

"What is it?" Cicero asked.

"Will you stay with me? Please?" She begged. "Lay beside me? It feels safer with you here."

Cicero could argue to that, he knew the Listener could well protect herself. She had taken countless lives, including that of the emperor, but he only smiled. "Cicero would be happy to."

She smiled widely and moved over for the jester to lay beside her, letting him wrap his arms over her shoulders into a comforting hug. "Thank you Cicero." She closed her eyes, starting to drift asleep.

"Anything for you, my Listener." He smiled in return. "Cicero will always keep you from harm."


End file.
